in the Progress Report. Importantly, the synthetic route employed is generally applicable to the incorporation into DNA of adducts derived from aristolochic acid-l (AA-1) and other AA analogs. The Panel also commented that the progress report does not address previous aims ... there is concern about the ability to mount a successful concerted approach. Aims 2 and 3 of the orginal proposal were pursued actively, as described in the Progress Report, but did not result in publications. In the case of Aim 2, the selectivity of the lexitropsins could not be reproduced at the level of oligomeric DNA. The premise of Aim 3; that oxidation products of bisphenol A are responsible for their mutagenic behaviour, could not be confirmed. We therefore turned to an project directly related to the long-term goals of this PPG research and, in developing a novel method for introducing benzpyrenediolepoxide adducts